


Coming out

by Peripearl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: the Alliance room is the new name for the war room, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peripearl/pseuds/Peripearl
Summary: When a surprising topic causes chaos in the Alliance room, Glimmer has some decisions to make. Lucky for her, Adora and Catra are right by her sides.This was supposed to be just a funny fluff piece, but it somehow turned out a lot more emotional than expected.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Between the cleaning I'm not doing and the other multi chapter fic I'm supposed to be working on,but somehow am not, I thought maybe getting this out of my system would help me. It didn't turn out quite as I thought it would, but if it can make even one other person smile, why not share it? 
> 
> New fandom, so the usual warnings:
> 
> 1- I'm a not a native English speaker, and though I take great pride in the quality of English I have achieved over the years, it doesn't mean that I am immune to making mistakes. If you find some, tell me and I will happily correct it/them. 
> 
> 2- Characterization tends to be a bit of a hit or miss for me, and I genuinely can't tell which one it is. So the characters involved in this story might be a little (or a lot) out of character, sorry in advance. 
> 
> That's it for the warnings, I hope you enjoy the story!

Glimmer had never felt more mortified in her life. Never, ever, ever had she been so embarrassed she had wanted to just disappear into the chair she was sitting in, and yet god knows she had been embarrassed in her life. That was one of the less fun sides of having a very caring mother. But right now, watching the other princesses around the table argue about her sex life, of all the things they could be arguing about, Glimmer wanted to be absolutely anywhere else. 

She looked around the table to the other two people who weren’t participating in the surprisingly heated discussion. At least Adora looked as embarrassed as she did. Catra just looked like she was having the time of her life watching the others throw around arguments either supporting or refuting the fact that they were sleeping together. 

Once she got off the initial shock, though, Adora recomposed herself, well, as well as Adora could recompose herself, and grabbed both Catra and Glimmer by the hand and pulled them out of the Alliance room. The others were way too busy to notice them leaving anyway. “Alright, what happened?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest once they were far enough to have some privacy. Catra finally dissolved into laughter. “I don’t know, but that was pretty great. Wanna explain what happened Sparkles?” Glimmer felt her cheeks turn even redder, she honestly didn’t even think it was possible. “What? Why are you looking at me?” She tried to pretend she didn’t know anything about it, and probably failed miserably, if the looks on Adora’s and Catra’s faces were telling her anything. “Because I clearly don’t know anything," Adora answered, "Catra made it pretty clear she didn’t know about any of this either, so explain. Glim, what’s going on? You know you can trust us.” Glimmer wished she did. She truly wished she did. She laid against the wall behind her, before her knees gave in and she collapsed down. The other girls were by her side in an instant, but somehow, it didn’t help. Maybe it was time to come clean. 

“I’m really sorry,” she began, “the last time we took some… private time together in your bedroom, I was a little restless afterwards. So I decided to walk back to my room instead of teleporting back. And I’m thinking someone might have seen me sneak out of your room and assumed, well…”  
“Someone must have assumed correctly that we were together,” Catra completed, barely breathing from her laughter, “oh, this is precious.” Glimmer buried her face in her bent knees. “Glimmer, it was bound to come out some time,” Adora said, as she embraced the queen in a hug, “I mean, I’m surprised we were even able to go on for as long as we did without anyone finding out.” Glimmer didn’t say anything, simply laying into Adora’s arms. “Now, I guess you have a choice to make, Glimmer,” Catra said, snuggling into her side. “What do you mean?” Glimmer asked back.  
“Well, either we can stop all of this. ‘Break up’, as you guys would put it. Or we can come clean to the others. Officially come out as a couple. Most people are already aware that Adora and I are dating, what’s the big deal if they know you’re dating us too?”  
“I don’t know…” Glimmer wished she could understand why she was so conflicted about this. It wasn’t like people were going to be anything but supportive, this was Etheria, after all, where three girls being together wasn’t any kind of abnormal. So what was she so worried about? “This is so confusing,” she took her head between her hands, while the other two moved to give her some space to think. “I don’t want to stop this, what we have, but I… I don’t know. Once we go public, you’ll be the official Queen’s Consorts. And that comes with a lot of responsibilities, and mandatory public appearances, and stuffy diplomatic dinners, and kingdom meetings you’ll suddenly have to attend and I always figured it wouldn’t be your scene.” Glimmer sighed. “I always kind of thought that you two wouldn’t want to be Consorts, and that what we have could only last as long as we could keep it secret.” 

Adora and Catra stayed silent for a moment, before their beloved’s words finally sank in and they embraced her tighter. “Glimmer,” Adora started, “what we have, it’s special. And it’s not going to be jeopardized by a few more responsibilities.” Glimmer didn’t say anything, simply snuggling back into Adora’s side. A moment later, they heard a quiet purr and turned confused gazes towards Catra. “She’s crying, I had to try something,” Catra defended herself, and Glimmer raised a hand to her moist cheeks. She hadn’t realized she’d started to cry. “Here’s something we can do," Catra said, "Going public doesn’t mean getting married. We can try it out, the three of us, publicly, and if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. You wouldn’t be the first princess with an ex. Or the first queen.” Glimmer couldn't help but laugh at Catra’s casual tone, as the other girls slowly stood up. “What do you say, Sparkles? Ready to go end the quarrel in there?” Catra and Adora both extended a hand to help her stand up. Glimmer thought about it for another minute, before taking both of their hands. “Let’s do this,” she said, wrapping one arm around each one of the girls’ waist. Maybe this would work. Maybe this wouldn’t. But for now, Glimmer only cared about the two beautiful girl on each side of her, while they took the first step towards their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, I'd love to get some constructive criticism about this, and I could really use some about these three. It's still one of the reasons why I post, to get better and share what I like with others. I do moderate the comments, but mainly because it's a way to make sure I see all the comments so that I don't forget to reply (I try to reply to all the comments, I know I like a reply the few times I do post a comment, so I try to give to others the same courtesy). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
